1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accumulator for a production line which accepts and accumulates product when there is a downstream stoppage.
2. Discussion of Prior Art Systems
In conventional production lines, product is conveyed from a source to a discharge point where the product may be further processed or packaged. Occasionally, a downstream stoppage will occur which interrupts the smooth flow of product from the source to the discharge point.
Accumulator systems have been employed in conventional production lines for temporarily accumulating product from the pass through conveyor until the downstream stoppage problem has been resolved. However, none of these accumulator systems use a cylindrical type drum accumulator having shelves for accumulating the product from the pass through conveyor, and for quick efficient return of the product to the pass through conveyor.